A night with Miley!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley and Oliver spend a nice night together!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**Author's note: This story is _not _for young children! **

* * *

><p><strong>A night with Miley!<strong>

**It's Friday night and Miley and Oliver spend it at Miley's house. Lilly is sick and can't be there so it's just Miley and Oliver all alone. **

"So, Oliver..." says Miley. "Now that we're all adults I was thinkin' that maybe we could have a drink tonight!"

"A drink?" says Oliver. "Like an alcoholic drink?"

"Yeah, of course I'm talkin' about an _**alcoholic **_drink you donut!"

"Okey, what do you got?"

"I've got a bottle of Jack Daniel's that Lilly gave me! We could open it, if ya like..."

"Sure, I'm on!"

"Okey, Ollie! I'm back in a sec!" Miley walk over to the kitchen and grab the bottle from the cabinet where she keeps any alcoholic beverages.

She also pick out two nice glasses before she goes back to the living-room.

Miley opens the bottle and makes a drink for Oliver and one for herself.

"Okey, let's do it!" says Miley with a smile and confidence in her voice.

"Okey! Here we go!" says Oliver.

Both Miley and Oliver empty their glass in a single move.

"Man, that was strong stuff...!" says Oliver.

"Yeah! That was somethin' more than a beer!" says Miley.

"Let's have another one!" says Oliver.

"Okey!" says Miley as she makes two more drinks.

Miley has a nice sexy smile on her face. "Okey, here we go, Ollie!"

Miley and Oliver empty their glasses again.

"Miles, I'm feelin' the effects of it!" says Oliver.

"I'm feelin' it too, Ollie!" says Miley.

"You're sexy, Miley!"

"Oliver, you're just sayin' that because you've had a drink!"

"No! I really think you're sexy!"

"What about Lilly? You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still think you're sexy!"

"Don't you think Lilly's sexy?"

"Sure I do! You're both sexy! Lilly and you are the most sexy women I've ever met, Miley!"

"Aaawww, you're such a sweet guy, Ollie!"

"Now you're the one who's talking with alcohol in the blood, Miley!"

"Maybe I am, but you're still sweet! Seems like the alcohol's made ya more emotional, Ollie!"

"So if I have another drink I'm gonna turn into the man of your dreams?"

"We can try and see what happens!" says Miley as she makes Oliver another drink.

"Aren't you gonna have one too?" says Oliver confused.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that! Of course I'm havin' one too! I couldn't let my best guy-friend get drunk alone, could I, Ollie?"

"I guess not..."

Miley makes herself a drink.

They both empty their glasses.

"Feelin' more romantic, Ollie?"

"You'll be the judge of that, Miley!"

"Ollie with alcohol in the blood say what?"

Oliver walks over to the stereo and put on one of Hannah's songs.

The familiar sound of 'True Friend' can be heard.

"Miss Miley Ray Stewart, may I have this dance?"

"Oliver, that's so damn sweet of ya! Of course!"

Oliver put his right hand at Miley's perfectly shaped waist and take her right hand in his left. Miley put her left hand on Oliver's neck and they start to dance.

"Oliver, you're a good dancer!" Miley whisper into Oliver's ear.

"You're the good dancer, Miles!" says Oliver softly.

"Aaaawww, you're such a Prince Charming, Ollie!"

"Thanks!"

"Lilly is such a lucky girl to have a man like you, Oliver Oken!"

"Thanks, miss Miley Stewart!"

"Ollie..." says Miley as she start to giggle.

"Miley, you're awesome!"

"So are you, mr Oliver Oken!"

"I've been told that!"

When the music ends, Miley turn off the stereo and she and Oliver returns to their chairs.

"That was the most romantic thing a man has done for me in a long time, Oliver!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I didn't know you had such a flare for romance, Ollie!"

"I guess I've picked up a few tricks while watchin' those soap operas..."

"Seems like you didn't watch those for nothing, Ollie!"

"Exactly and you're the one who told me not to watch those, Miley!"

"Sorry about that...!"

"It's okey! I'm not mad at you, Miley!"

"Thanks, Ollie!"

"Miley, you're an angel sent from heaven above!"

"You're drunk, Ollie!" says Miley with a smile.

"So are you, Miley!" says Oliver with a smile.

"Yeah, we're both drunk!" says Miley as she gives Oliver a nice warm hug.

"What was that?" says Oliver with a surprised look on his face.

"I wanted to give you your romantic hug, Ollie! Lilly should've done that, but since she's not here I decided to take her place!"

"It was a good hug, Miley!"

"Thanks, Ollie!"

"How about another one?"

"First, we're havin' another drink!"

"Okey!"

Miley and Oliver have one more glass of Jack Daniel's.

"Now I can hug you again, Ollie!"

Miley give Oliver a hug.

"Ollie, when we were dancing..."

"Yeah...!"

"That was very nice, Ollie!"

"Yeah, it was!"

"Dance with me again, Oken!"

"I'd love to, miss Miley!"

They dance to a slow song by Coldplay.

"Miley, your eyes are like two magical lights!"

"Oliver, you're awesome!"

After the dance, Miley and Oliver has a few more drinks.

"Look, Ollie! The bottle's empty!" says Miley, all fake-surprised.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have another one!" says Oliver, pretending to be sad.

"Kiss me, Oliver!"

"What?"

"I want my goodnight-kiss, Ollie!"

"But I'm dating Lilly..."

"It's just a kiss, nothing more! It can be our little secret!"

"I can't say no to that, Miley!"

Miley and Oliver kiss each other with passion as the moon-light shine upon them from the window.

They are both drunk, but they'll always remember this night.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Miley!"

"Let's not tell Lilly about this...!"

"Of course! This is our night, miss Miley Ray Stewart!"

"Yeah, this is your night with Miley, Oliver!"

They kiss each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: Miley and Oliver doesn't become boyfriend and girlfriend at the end. Oliver still love Lilly.<strong>


End file.
